


Impossible Power

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot, Submission, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs Dean's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbaker221](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bbaker221).



> Based on this prompt - "Mmmmm, there can never be enough Bottom!Cas BDSM kink in the world." by bbaker221 on LJ.

Sometimes he fears he’s falling.

He used to know his place and he used to be happy there. It was only when he met Dean that he questioned everything. It was only with Dean that everything fell apart. It’s only under Dean’s guidance that he feels whole again.

Dean carries scars from his time in Hell and he was almost afraid to be the leader Castiel needed, the person he could follow unthinkingly but that was who Dean was born to be. Eventually he finds himself there, restraining Castiel with his tie as Castiel offers his hands up to be bound willingly.

Castiel is an angel. He has a power in him Dean can only dream about he could break through pretty much any knot but he’s so grateful when Dean ties him down, offering himself up, begging for Dean to tell him what to do. This probably wasn’t what Castiel had considered when he asked Dean to take care of him, to stop him from falling but it’s all Dean can think about and Castiel is so good at giving in to him. He spreads his legs a little and Dean trained him to do that, trained his body to open under him because Castiel didn’t know anything before Dean and his touch.

“Please,” he whispers, biting at his chapped bottom lip and Dean’s heard a lot of people beg but no one begs as sweetly as Castiel.

Dean can hurt him, does hurt him and Castiel heals and comes for more. It’s not healthy what they have because they live it 24/7. There’s never a moment where Dean isn’t his leader and Castiel doesn’t do what he asks. They can be out on a hunt and Dean can tell him to bend over and take it and Castiel will. He’ll do just about anything for him and Dean loves knowing he’s got an angel tethered to him.

“Such a fucking slut for me, Cas,” Dean murmurs, pressing two fingers to Castiel’s lips, letting him suck them and Cas does like those fingers are his cock and he wants to make Dean come right there and then. Dean would like to. He loves the feeling of Castiel’s mouth on him. He fucks that pretty mouth till Castiel’s gagging and then pulls out, painting his come across Castiel’s face and the angel just looks happy about it but he’s always happier when Dean feeds him his cock and lets Castiel swallow every last drop of his come. “You love it, don’t you, Cas? You love being on your knees for me. I could keep you there, keep my cock in you and you’d just lap it all up.”

Castiel nods, moaning around the fingers in his mouth and Dean knows that’s the point to pull them out before Castiel gets any hope that he’s going to be allowed to suck Dean’s cock for real. Sometimes Castiel distracts him from his best laid plans. Tonight he wants to fuck the angel. Castiel is always virgin tight, always heals right up again no matter how much Dean stretches him and as he press his wet fingers to Castiel’s pink puckered hole he glances up to see Castiel biting his lip again.

Dean shoves his fingers inside and Castiel cries out, body twitching but he spreads his legs a little wider still. “More,” he gasps and Dean fucks him roughly with his fingers.

“Whore,” he murmurs, but not unkindly and Castiel smiles at him as if Dean’s just call him the nicest name in the world. Dean doesn’t let Castiel get too adjusted to the fingers, just works him open enough and then pulls them out. Castiel’s hips buck, trying to follow them and Dean laughs.

“Don’t worry, Cas. I got the real thing for you,” he tells his angel, loving the way Castiel squirms because he knows he shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t want Dean fucking him but even if he knows it he doesn’t ever put a stop to it. Dean kneels between those spread legs, looking at Castiel’s hole and it isn’t wet enough so he spits into his hand and coats his cock before driving forward into that tight, almost blinding heat.

Castiel sobs underneath him, straining against the tie but it doesn’t break, Castiel is still his and as Dean begins to pound into him Castiel begins to push his hips up, taking every thrust and he comes just from Dean inside him, comes from the feeling of being pounded into like the slut Dean knows he is. He didn’t train Castiel to do that. That was all Cas and he’s so responsive to everything Dean gives him. He was practically made for this. Dean keeps fucking him even as Castiel moans beneath him, even as he looks fucked out and exhausted, Dean keeps going till he’s had his fill of Castiel but he never quite gets enough.

Later, because Castiel always gives into him, he’ll have him again but now he collapses – sweaty and sated – over Castiel. He doesn’t pull out, just feels his cock softening and the wetness of his come inside Castiel and that’ll do for lube when he fucks the angel the next time.

“Untie me,” Castiel whispers, holding out his hands.

“No,” Dean says firmly and Castiel fucking beams at him.


End file.
